


Movie Night

by heereiam



Series: Be More Chill Request Fills [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Wars Refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereiam/pseuds/heereiam
Summary: Michael invites Jeremy over a movie night, fluff happens.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Michael having two mom's and an older brother, and they're in here super briefly. Also there are a few Star Wars references.

    It’s Saturday night and Jeremy’s lays in bed aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr, occasionally sending a meme to one of his friends. He’s bored out of his freaking mind.  Then his phone buzzes with a text from his favorite person. Michael. 

 

**Player One:** u busy?

 

Jeremy let’s out a sigh of relief. Michael would save him from boredom.

 

**You:** no why? 

 

**Player One:** movie night at my house? 

 

**You:** im down. what movie?

 

**Player One:** a star wars movie.

 

**You:** which one?

 

**Player One:** the best one

 

**You:** the empire strikes back?

 

**Player One:** ….

 

**Player One:** im disappointed. the best star wars movie is obviously a new hope.

 

**You:** that’s debatable 

 

**Player One:** ….you’re lucky i love you 

 

**You:** see you in 10 <3

 

Jeremy shuts off and pockets his phone. He swings his legs over the side of his bed and begins to stretch when his phone buzzes again. 

 

**Player One:** bring your most comfortable pjs

 

    Odd request, but Jeremy finds a backpack and stuffs a t-shirt and his favorite pajama bottoms in it. He makes his way down the hall in search of his dad. Mr. Heere is lounging on couch flipping through channels. 

 

    “Dad I’m having a sleepover at Michael’s.” Jeremy tells him as he spots his shoes across the room. 

 

    “Use protection.”

 

    “ _ Dad. _ ”

 

    “I’m serious. I know about all the canoodling the two of you do when I have to work late.” 

 

    “Jesus Christ dad, we don’t do  _ that _ . I mean we do but not like- I just mean- we just-,” Jeremy feels his face go red and his dad gives him quizzical look, “Forget it, it’s weird I’m telling you this.” 

 

    “It’s not  _ weird _ , Jeremy. I’m fine with whatever you and Michael do as long as it’s safe, healthy, and consensual. Young love is a beautiful thing Jer-” 

 

    “Ew ew ew, dad stop.” Jeremy whines. 

 

    Mr. Heere laughs at his sons embarrassment, “You’re free to go hangout with Michael now.” 

 

    “Thank god.” Jeremy mutters under his breath, picking up his backpack and heads towards the door. 

 

    “Use protection!” His dad yells as Jeremy heads out. 

 

    “Bye dad!” Jeremy yells out and slamming the door behind him before his dad can embarrass him some more. Jeremy slings the backpack over his shoulder then starts towards his boyfriend’s house. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


    Michael’s house was only a few of blocks away from Jeremy’s, and it took him only ten minutes like he had told his boyfriend. Jeremy didn’t bother knocking when he entered the Mell residence, knowing Michael and his family wouldn’t care that he let himself in. 

    “Hey Jeremy,” Michael’s older brother greets, “Michael’s in the kitchen.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Jeremy says and starts to walk towards there. 

 

    “Oh, and Jeremy.” He says causing Jeremy to turn around, “If you guys are going to have sex, try not to be too loud because my bedroom is right above the basement.”

 

    Jeremy face turns bright red, _ why did people keep assuming they were hooking up tonight? _ He’s about to stutter out a response when Michael walks in, wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with Super Mario written across the left leg.  

 

    “Oh my god, Phillip. Stop harassing him.” He groans. Michael’s carrying giant bag a popcorn, while balancing two Mountain Dew’s in the his other hand. 

 

    “I’m not harassing him!” Phillip protest, “I don’t need your guy’s moaning and groaning keeping me up all night. I have work tomorrow morning.”

 

    “We’re just watching a movie.” Michael tells him, obviously annoyed. 

 

    “Whatever you say,” Phillip says heading towards his room, “But if I hear anything I’m telling our moms!” 

 

    Michael rolls his eyes at his brother but his face softens when he turns to Jeremy, “C’mon, let’s go watch the movie.”

 

    The two head downstairs to the basement where Michael has blankets spread out across the couch and even more snacks on the coffee table. 

 

    “Go get changed, I’ll finish setting up.” Michael tells him. Jeremy nods and heads into the bathroom with his backpack. After he gets changed he heads back out to see Michael already relaxed on the couch. The lights are off and the only light is the tv screen.

 

    “So which movie are we watching?” Jeremy asks as he flops onto the couch next to his boyfriend. Michael drapes his arm over Jeremy’s shoulder, and Jeremy leans into the touch. 

 

    “I’ve decided that we’re going to watch all of the original trilogy.”

 

    Jeremy looks at Michael with an amused expression on his face, “There’s no way you’ll stay up throughout them all.”

 

    “I find your lack of faith disturbing.” Michael says in his best Darth Vader voice. 

 

    “You’re such a dork.” But Jeremy finds himself holding back a smile as he says it. Michael looks like he’s about to protest but Jeremy stops him, “Just hit play.” 

 

    While Michael grabs the remote, Jeremy takes a handful of popcorn from the bag in Michael’s lap. As soon as the opening crawl starts, Michael begins to obnoxiously sing along. 

 

    “Baaaa bummm babababaaaa-” Jeremy takes his handful of popcorn and shoves it in Michael’s mouth. 

 

    Jeremy’s pretty sure Michael says, “Rude,” but with the popcorn in his mouth it comes out as, “Roo.”

 

    After that the two snuggle up and fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the movie. They finish off the bag of popcorn relatively quick, but Michael was prepared and bought a bag of gummy worms as well. 

 

    “Luke’s hella gay.” Michael says randomly during the movie. 

 

    Jeremy snorts, “How do you know?”

 

    “I have eyes, Jeremy.”

 

    “Whatever you say, Michael.” 

 

    Once A New Hope is over, Michael hops off the couch to put in the next movie, “I can not  _ believe _ , you don’t like A New Hope.”

 

    Jeremy spreads out along with couch and rests his head on a throw pillow, “I never said I didn’t like it. I love it actually. It’s just not as good as The Empire Strikes back.”

 

    Michael just shakes his head in fake disappointment while making his way back to the couch. His boyfriend lifts up his legs and sits back on the couch, now with Jeremy’s legs in his lap. They almost make it halfway through the movie like that before Michael lets out a yawn. 

 

    “I told you, you couldn’t stay up.” 

 

    Michael ignores Jeremy’s remark, and pushes Jeremy’s legs off his lap. Michael makes his way up to Jeremy so that he’s face-to-face, hovering over him. 

 

    Jeremy absentmindedly runs his hands through Michael’s hair while admiring the way Michael looks. His glasses are starting to slip off, giving Jeremy a better look at his soft and sleepy brown eyes. Jeremy’s about to thank Michael for tonight, but the other boy brings his face further down.  

 

    There’s lips meet in a slow and soft kiss, Jeremy still gently playing with Michael’s hair. Jeremy’s so lost in the kiss he whines a little when Michael pulls away. Michael rest his head on Jeremy’s chest.

 

    “Is this okay?” Michael whispers as he let’s himself completely lay across Jeremy. 

 

    “Yeah.” Jeremy whisper’s in response. 

 

    There’s a few beats of silence, and Jeremy assumed Michael had fallen asleep but he lets out a soft,  “I love you.”

 

    Jeremy smiles, “I know.”

 

    He’s not sure if Michael heard him because he’s now softly snoring on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy turns his head to focus on the movie but he finds his eyelids getting heavier, and he falls asleep with Michael’s ear pressed against his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a request on my blog @wxlderwrites
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
